It has become well understood that the combustion efficiency of gasoline and diesel fuels is increased by adding heat energy prior to ignition. In such systems, less fuel can be utilized to provide the necessary energy output. Some investigations report nearly 5-fold increases in mileage performance through the use of preheated fuel.
The present invention presents a simple method and apparatus to achieve fuel preheating through the use of available engine heat. It is configured such that it can readily be incorporated into existing engine designs without costly or extensive modification.